Michael Sorich
Michael Sorich (1958 - ) Movie Deaths *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2005)'' [Senator Ron Davis] At the end of the film, assassinated off camera by unspecified parties. His death is confirmed when his hand slumps over while his body is covered in a newspaper. TV Deaths *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Power Rangers Punks (1993)'' [Terror Toad]: Explodes after getting shot in the mouth with an arrow fired by Amy Jo Johnson. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Clean-Up Club (1993)'' [Polluticorn]: Explodes after getting blasted to smitherenes and later is resurrected and is slashed by the the thunder megazords Sword thundersaber. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Zedd's Monster Mash (1994)'' [Pumpkin Rapper]: Explodes after getting slashed by the Thunder Megazord's Thunder Saber. *''Power Rangers Zeo: For Cryin' Out Loud (1996)'' [Boohoo]: Explodes after getting slashed by the Zeo Megazord's saber. *''Power Rangers Turbo: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II (1997)'' [Shrinkasect]: Explodes after being shot by Robo Racer's Synergizer Blaster. *'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy' *''Fist of the North Star: A Miserable Age! Good People Die So Young! (1999; anime) ''[Dante]: After being attacked by Kenshiro (Lex Lang) with the Hundred Crack Fist, he walks helplessly toward the volcano due to Kenshiro striking the power point Gusoku. His chest and back burst, causing him to fall into the volcano. Mid-fall, his head also explodes. *''Digimon Adventure: Enter the Dark Masters (2000; anime)'' [Sukamon]: In a flashback to the Dark Masters' takeover of the Digital World, Sukamon falls to his death when the crevice opened beneath him. *''Digimon Tamers: A World Apart (2001; anime) ''[Vikaralamon]: Destroyed by WarGrowlmon (Steven Jay Blum) with his Atomic Blaster attack. *''Digimon Tamers: The Messenger (2002; anime)'' [Dobermon]: Sacrificed himself when he split into digital rays of light in helping the Tamers biomerge with their Digimon. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 - Stardust Memory: With Shining Blue Fire (2002; anime) ''[Kult]: Killed when his Zaku gets cut in half by an angry Kelly Layzner (Richard Epcar) using the Val Varo's claws. *''Gungrave: Duty (2004; anime)'' [Widge]: Cut apart by Balladbird Lee (Steven Jay Blum) as Mika (Kari Wahlgren) looks on in horror. His blood was soon used by Lee to scrawl "Millennion'' ''on the wall as a warning to Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton). *Digimon Data Squad: The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle (2008; anime)'' [Baromon] *''Digimon Fusion: Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship (2015; anime)'' [Deckerdramon]: Crushed by Gravimon's (Brian Beacock) gravity ball while shielding Christopher, Mikey, and Nene. He returns to life in "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!". *''One Punch Man: The Strongest Man (2016; anime)'' [Crablante]: Eye stalk pulled out by Max Mittelman's tie, causing his organs to spew out. Note: This was an English dub of the original scene where the character was voiced Yukitoshi Tokumoto. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (2018; anime) ''[Ryohei Higashikata]: Brutally murdered by Angelo Katagiri (Lex Lang) using Aqua Necklace after tricking him into drinking the Stand, cleverly disguised as cognac. Despite the best efforts of Josuke (Billy Kametz) to heal him with Crazy Diamond, he dies from his injuries. Gallery SukamonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Enter the Dark Masters' VikaralamonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: A World Apart' DobermonSacrifice.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: The Messenger' Screenshot_109.jpg|His anime death in 'Gungrave: Duty' Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Digimon cast members Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by male killer